SNCIS
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Tony DiNozzo was born Anthony Henry Winchester. When his father is found dead at a crime scene, Tony has to look after his sixteen year old sister Deanna 'Dean' and his twelve year old brother Samuel 'Sam' Winchester. Dean is in too many fights. But with the Winchester's, trouble follows them in the form of Archangels Lucifer and Michael Novak, Castiel Novak's older brothers. R&R


**SNCIS  
** **A/N: Big on Destiel (Dean/Castiel, Fem! Dean)**

Deanna Mary Winchester loved her father, but was concerned when he left her and Sam alone a lot in motel rooms. Samuel John Winchester adores his older sister, but hated her being bored a lot and their father being away on their business, until Deanna told him what their dad really did for a living.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo worked in Washington, but often thought of his baby brother and little sister that he'd not seen since he left the family in Baltimore to join the police force, then NCIS.

But Tony's past came back to haunt him in the form of his father, John Winchester and his siblings Deanna and Sam. Gibbs noticed Tony's stiffness at the body lying on the ground "DiNozzo, you know him?" he asked "he's my dad" Tony choked out as his phone started playing Green Day's Know Your Enemy "Dean? You guys ok? Listen, it's about dad…" Tony began as a panicked little boy answered.

"Tony, it's me, Sam, Dean's not well, she sick again!" Sam panicked "calm down Sammy, where are you guys?" Tony said "May Pine Inn, Winchester" Sam said "Sammy, I'm coming, just try and keep Dean calm, (asks someone something) Sammy, I'm coming with my boss, he'll help you and me with Dean" Tony said to his youngest sibling "hurry, Dean scares me when she's like this!" Sam sobbed.

Tony turned to Gibbs "uh, boss, could you come and help me with my sister?" he asked "Sister?" Gibbs asked "yeah, Sam's my little brother and Dean's full name is Deanna, she doesn't answer to it though" Tony quickly explained "sure, I'll help you with her" Gibbs huffed "Sammy, I'm coming with my boss, he'll help you and me with Dean" Tony said before hanging up "McGee, did you find a '67 Ford truck?" Tony asked "yeah, why?" Tim asked "it belonged to my dad and it's all Dean, Sam and I have left of him since mom died when Sam was six months old and Dean was four years old"

Tony and Gibbs used Tony's Mustang and drove to the May Pine Inn "where is John Winchester staying?" Tony asked, flashing his NCIS badge with Gibbs "room 12" the receptionist yawned at the agents, Tony barely opened the door to room 12 when a little boy latched himself onto his leg "TONY!" he cried "hey Sammy, where's Dean?" Tony asked "over there, she scare me like this" Sam stuttered, Tony left Sam with Gibbs and walked over to his little sister, Dean Winchester was scared.

She looked up at the man before her with glazed eyes "Sam, she's ok, she's just got a fever and in a nightmare" Tony assured his brother "will she be ok?" Sam asked, peeking out from behind Gibbs' legs, Gibbs looked down at the frightened twelve year old "I'll get Ducky to take a look at her back at base" Gibbs said to Tony "I hope she'll not panic, she's paranoid about hospitals" Tony said. Gibbs saw the frightened sixteen year old was clearly in shock and fear "Ducky will be able to help her" Gibbs said to his SFA "it's telling Dean about dad's death that worries me" Tony admitted, Gibbs looked at his SFA "I remember the night my mom died when we were young, Dean's twelve years younger than me and Sam's only twelve himself" Tony said as he settled Sam in the front with Gibbs driving the Mustang, he got in the back with Dean lying on his side, still stuck in a nightmare.

The two agents arrived back at NCIS with Sam and Dean, Tony took Dean straight to Autopsy "Duck, you got anything to help my sis wake up?" Tony asked as he carried Dean in "well, Anthony, a little sister? How old is she?" Ducky asked "sixteen" Dean mumbled "Dean, this is Ducky, he's going to help you" Tony said "so long I'm not in fucking hospital" she mumbled "don't mind her curses, she like that most of the time, especially when people try to hurt Sam, my brother" Tony explained to Ducky "well, Deanna isn't it?" Ducky said "not Deanna, Dean" Dean mumbled "Dean, wake up now" Tony begged her

Ducky gave Dean a small shot of Adrenalin which had her blinking around and looking at her brother "Tony, where are we? If dad finds out we're not at the motel, he's goanna go berserk!" Dean panicked, Tony looked at his sister "dad's there, something killed him" Tony said gently "Why daddy? Why us? Why our family?" Dean began to tear up, then stopped herself "Deanna Winchester, Winchesters don't cry!" she muttered, "What was that, Dean?" Tony asked "something dad told me once when you left, he caught me crying when I cut myself and boxed me on the ears, saying that a Winchester never cried in pain or agony" Dean said to her older brother "thank you, Ducky, for helping me" Dean said "Well, my girl, you're lucky to have Anthony as a brother" he said.

Tony took Dean up to the bullpen where Sam was with Gibbs, McGee and Ziva along with Abby Scuito, their forensics scientist "guys, this is my little sis, Deanna Mary Winchester, call her Dean though" Tony said "I take it Sammy here blabbed what we do" Dean cheekily said "shut it, Bitch!" "Piss off an' wash that mouth of yours out, Jerk!" "DEAN! SAM! ENOUGH!" Tony bellowed at his squabbling siblings "sorry Tony, Tony's Team" Dean and Sam both apologised for their behaviour.

Dean instantly grew to warm up to Ziva and Abby, while Sam preferred to be with McGee and Jimmy "Tony, when we going to start school?" Sam asked him later when Tony took them back to his place "next week, if you want?" Tony said, "Yeah please!" Sam cried out "calm it, Sam, its only school" Dean moaned "shut up, just because you fake being stupid, Dean, you're really smart" Sam said "yeah, smart kids get beaten up" Dean muttered "Dean, I assure you, no one's going to beat my little sister, especially when she can pack a bloody hard punch" Dean gave Tony one of her cocky grins.

* * *

A week passed and Dean was nervous at driving her and Sam to school in the Impala "I am so fucking nervous" Dean said "Dean, what if no one likes me?" Sam asked "why do you say that, Sam?" "Because, like you said, smart kids get beat up" "Samuel John Winchester, didn't you listen to Tony last night? No one and I mean NO ONE is going to hurt my baby brother, not when I'm around you" Dean said to her brother, giving him one of her 'serious' looks "how will I make friends?" Sam asked "just introduce yourself to someone you feel like you can be friends with" Dean said as she parked the Impala in the student car park.

The Winchester siblings walked up to the reception of George Washington High School "hi, we're the new students, Deanna and Samuel Winchester" Dean said "Mr and Ms Winchester? You two don't happen to know Anthony Henry Winchester?" she said, "Yeah, he's our big brother!" Sam piped up. "You don't say, Deanna or is it Dean? Tony and I used to date before he was in hospital with a bout of pneumonic plague," she said "Tony never mentioned that, I'm going to kill him," Dean sighed.

"I'm Elizabeth Daniels, you an call me Liz outside of school hours, but for now its Ms Daniels" she said "nice to meet you, Ms Daniels" Dean smiled "how old are you, Dean?" Liz asked "Sixteen and Sam's twelve" Dean said "Principal Novak, the new students are here" She called into the office.

Principal Novak met them and handed them their schedules, Dean shared her classes with his son, Castiel Jimmy Novak. Dean was nervous when she walked into her first class which was her history class "Class, this is Deanna Mary Winchester, but she answers to Dean" Ms James said to the class, Gabriel Smith looked over at Castiel "what do you think of the retard?" He asked Castiel "don't call her that" Castiel leapt to Dean's defence "Castiel, Dean will be with you" Ms James said to him, great he got the new girl, but maybe she was nice even though she looked like she could break his arm or his leg.

Jack looked at Castiel, he saw the look in his eyes, Castiel was beginning to fall in love with a girl he barely knew, but then again, the new girl was smoking hot. Dean obviously knew what he was thinking as she sat next to Castiel, she mouthed "Don't fucking try it" she glared hard at him, Jack knew he wasn't supposed to be afraid of some pansy orphaned sixteen year old girl, but he was terrified of Dean.

"I'm Dean, you must be Castiel" Dean said to Castiel "yeah, I get called Cas for short" Castiel said to her, Dean gave him a kind and caring smile that she usually reserved for Sam when he was sick. Cas gave her a nice smile back; Jack and the other boys in the class were drooling over Dean's looks and her athletic built body. That annoyed Dean, she thought Cas was nice, but the other boys perverts, they just kept drooling over her.

As Dean made her way to her next class with Castiel, Gabriel cornered her "hey gorgeous" he purred, Dean frowned and kicked him in the family jewels "don't ever try and flatter me" she growled, two more classes passed and Dean proved to Castiel she was beautiful and smarter than most sixteen year old girls. When it came to lunch, Dean was going to pick up Sam and drive to NCIS to see Tony and his team while they were on their lunch break "want to join us, Cas?" Dean asked him, Castiel looked unsure.

"I don't know, I never usually leave the campus for lunch" he said, Dean looked at him kindly "well, I do want you to meet my little and older brother Sam and Tony, Tony works for NCIS" Dean said, Castiel shrugged "I gotta ask my dad first, but I'm sure he won't mind" Castiel dashed off after agreeing to meet Dean by her Impala "Sammy, come on, we're going to see Tony" Dean called for her little brother "Dean, I wanna stay!" Sam complained "why?" "My new friend Jake"

"Well, Jake can join us, my friend Castiel says he might join us" Dean told her little brother "sure, I'll go get him" Sam ran off and reappeared by the Impala with a sandy-haired boy and Castiel ran up to Dean "he said that's fine, so long as I'm with you" "well, let's go" Dean said "ah, Sam, you and Jake will have to go in the back, if that's ok with you two" Dean said.

"That's ok, Deanie"

"I thought you quit callin' me that!"

"not happening!"

"you wanna walk, twerp?"

"No!"

Sam scampered into the back of the Impala with Jake and Cas got in the passenger side of the front "is he always like this?" Castiel asked "usually, he's a lot more hyper" Dean said "hey, I resent that!" "Shut it, twerp or you're walking!"

* * *

Meanwhile in NCIS, Tony was getting more and more bored with working on cold cases "hey Tony" McGee called "what Probie?" "I think a certain two siblings of yours are coming to see you" Tim replied, Tony sighed. Dean and Sam were the two most annoying siblings one man could ask for, Dean wouldn't either shut up or stop fighting because of her hunter's instincts and Sam would either be stuck in a book or driving both Dean and him up the wall or Dean trying to kill him if he wouldn't shut his mouth.

"Hey Tony!" a girl said, Tony looked up from the cold case file he was looking at and saw Dean coming toward his desk "hey Dean, these yours and Sam's new friends?" Tony asked "yeah, Tony, this is Castiel Novak, Principal Novak's son, Cas, my oldest brother Anthony 'Tony' Henry Winchester" Dean said "Dean speaks a lot about you, good stuff mind you" Cas said to him "Nice to meet you as well Castiel, I remember you dad well" Tony said to him "Tony, Tony, this is my new friend Jake Richards!" Sammy piped up.

Gibbs saw Tony with his siblings and their friends "as long as he's distracted" he mentally smirked, Tony and Dean were so alike when they were bored, Dean became like Tony and he became a sixteen year old again. Gibbs walked up behind Dean "Dean, shouldn't you, Sam and your friends be heading back?" he said, Dean jumped and had a knife in her hand in three seconds "Christ above, Gibbs, don't sneak up on a hunter!" she gasped, sheathing the knife in the sheath on the back of her right jeans leg.

Dean looked at the time on her watch, she realised they had fifteen minutes to get back to school, which was a ten minute drive. Dean and Sam hugged Tony goodbye and left the Bullpen with their friends, chatting away to the lift "I like their friends, Dean nearly got chatted up at school and gave a guy who cornered her a right kick in the family jewels" Tony commented to Tim "that must've hurt" Tim smiled "Dean can't stand being chatted up by anyone. Dean told me years ago, when she had her first boyfriend and he cheated on her, that she was waiting for the right boy to come along" Tony said "well, I can say by the way that Castiel looked at her, she may have"

* * *

Dean pulled up the Impala in the car park of the school, Sam and Jake ran to their classes, while Dean and Castiel went to the gym for their Gym lessons "catch you later!" she called to Castiel as she went to get changed with the girls "how do you get the hot new girl?" Lucifer Novak demanded "I'm just friends with her!" Castiel snapped at him.

Dean was chattering away in the girls changing rooms with Hannah Novak, Castiel's sister "hey Dean" "yeah?" "you like my brother, don't you?" Dean was taken aback. Sure, she did like Castiel, but she'd only just met him, but she already had a small crush on him "I...do have a small crush" she admitted, Hannah smiled "just keep away from Lucifer, he's an ass, and I mean an ass" "consider me warned" Dean grinned at her.

One problem with Dean was the amount of scars she had on her body because of hunting for twelve years with her father and brother, Ruby James noticed the scars on her back and asked her (loudly mind you) where she got all those scars, Dean turned to her and said "if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me" turning back to Hannah. Ruby was a demon, she was looking for the Winchester that was the true vessel of Lucifer, Castiel's brother and the devil himself. Castiel knew Dean was his brother Michael's true vessel.

The Novak family were the angels of God, they had been told to keep an eye on the Winchester family (that had comprised of Mary, John, Tony, Dean and Sam, until Mary and John's deaths) but, God hadn't foreseen that Castiel would fall in love with a lowly hunter's daughter, a hunter of the supernatural herself. Lucifer Novak was the devil and had been disgraced from their family, Michael Novak was the Archangel Michael, the same one that had cast Lucifer into Hell.

Lucifer had foreseen that Dean would sell her soul to keep Sam alive and to keep him safe when she was about twenty-six, but that had been when John was alive. Now that John was dead, Dean was happily living with her brother Tony and was being raised as a normal girl who only now hunted as a hobby.

* * *

Dean was now coming up to her seventeenth birthday and Sam would be at his thirteenth, it had been a year since John had died and he would have been proud at the way Tony was looking after his younger siblings. Except when Dean nearly got expelled from school after a severe fight that had her in hospital.

Dean still hunted, she dragged Sam and Tony on this one (she made sure Tony was on his day off) and Sam was kidnapped by Azazel, the demon that had killed Mary Winchester when they were younger.

Sam, Tony and Bobby Singer were trying to close the doors of Hell and Dean was looking for Azazel "if the doors close, then maybe..." she muttered as more spirits escaped and Gibbs turned up and saw what they were doing before leaping in to give them a hand, Dean then saw Azazel himself. She held up their dad's Colt.

Azazel used telekinesis and pulled the gun from Dean's grip "girls shouldn't play with daddy's guns" he mocked and used telekinesis again and threw Dean onto a gravestone dazing her. Sam looked over and yelled "DEAN!" before running over and being pinned to a tree by Azazel "well done, champ, I'll see to you in a minute" he mocked again, turning back to Dean "I knew I kept you alive for some reason, until to day at least" he said, Dean looked past him and saw a smoky figure come up behind him and grabbed him, pulling him away from Dean.

Dean saw it was her father, John Winchester, he pulled Azazel away from his middle child and only daughter before Azazel threw him off him and re-entered his host, he turned back to Dean, who now had the Colt in her hand. She pulled back the hammer and shot the yellow-eyed demon in the chest. Azazel's death sealed the gated of Hell and released Sam from his position.

Sam scrambled up to Dean and helped her up, Tony ran to his younger siblings and looked at the solidified ghost of his father. John smiled at his three children, he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and said " _well done Tony, keep up the good work_ " then John looked at his daughter, Dean looked away from his gaze. She was still scared of his temper with her fighting " _Dean, pack it in with the fights and watch out for Sammy, keep an eye on your little brother girl_ " he warned her as he vanished.


End file.
